Electronic devices (such as smart phones, mobile computing devices, laptop computing devices, desktop computing devices, tablet computing devices, tablet computing devices, wearable devices, digital media players, and so on) are often personalized for one or more particular users. Such personalization may include loading of files, configuration of user accounts, configuration of user interfaces, installation of applications, configuration of user accounts, and any other such configuration of an electronic device for use by a user.
However, personalization of a newly obtained electronic device may be burdensome and/or complicated for a user. A user may need to remove a newly obtained electronic device from the packaging in which it was obtained, power on the electronic device, and perform a variety of operations to personalize the device.